


De två systrarna

by Luzula



Category: English and Scottish Popular Ballads - Child
Genre: F/F, Podfic Available
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Där bodde en bonde nere vid älvstranden, och han hade två döttrar. Den yngsta var ljus, med hår klart som solsken, och den äldsta var mörk, med hår som den svartaste jord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De två systrarna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Two Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68261) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> En omskriven version om den medeltida balladen om de två systrarna. En del inspiration kommer även från balladen Harpans kraft.

Där bodde en bonde nere vid älvstranden, och han hade två döttrar. Den yngsta var ljus, med hår klart som solsken, och den äldsta var mörk, med hår som den svartaste jord.

De var förstås inte systrar egentligen. Det kanske du redan har gissat--de var ju så olika.

Den ljushåriga flickans mor hade dött, och hennes far hade gift om sig. Han sörjde sin döda fru, men livet måste fortsätta, även för de som sörjer. Han kunde inte klara gården på egen hand, med åkrarna och korna, och hans dotter behövde en mor.

Kvinnan han gifte sig med var själv en änka, och hon hade redan en dotter, med mörkt hår precis som hon. Folk i byn skakade på huvet. Hon skulle förstås bry sig mer om sin egen dotter, och de två flickorna skulle aldrig komma överens.

Men det gjorde de, och de stod varann så nära som om de varit systrar på riktigt. Närmare, till och med.

De var alltid tillsammans, det ljusa huvudet bredvid det mörka när de satt och sydde ihop och pratade med låga röster. Deras mor hörde hur de skrattade när hon lagade middag i köket, och hon var tacksam för att hennes dotter hade hittat en sådan vän.

Flickorna delade ett rum uppe under taket, där vinden blåste snålt om vintern. Den ena systern brukade krypa ut från sina filtar, sätta ner fötterna på det kalla golvet och springa över till den andra flickans säng. Ingen hade väl tyckt att det var något konstigt, inte ens byns skvallertackor, för det var varmare att dela säng än att ligga ensam.

Men om de kunde ha hört vad flickorna viskade i mörkret, då skulle de minsann ha pratat. Tänk om de kunde ha sett deras uppsnörda nattlinnen, och hur deras läppar möttes, och deras utsläppta hår på kudden. Det skulle aldrig tagit någon ände på skvallret.

Flickorna var inte dumma, och de gjorde inte sånt i dagsljus, där någon kunde se. Om dagen kunde bara deras blickar ha förrått dem, men alla visste att systrarna tyckte om varann, så ingen misstänkte något.

Men något hände som kom emellan dem, och det var en pojke.

Han beundrade den mörkhåriga flickan, och gav henne blommor och lockade med henne på promenader i skogen och längs älven. Hon var smickrad av hans uppvaktning, och brydde sig inte om sin systers svartsjuka.

Deras mor skakade på huvudet när hon såg att de var osams. Hon kunde se att det var på grund av pojken. Ja ja, de måste ju gifta sig någon gång, tänkte hon, men det är synd att de skulle fästa sig vid samma pojke.

En morgon om våren gick de två systrarna ner för att tvätta vid älven, som rann strid och kall ner från fjällen. Ända sedan hon var barn hade den ljushåriga systern fått höra att hon skulle akta sig för att gå ner till älvstranden, så att hon inte skulle falla i och drunkna. Men de var gamla nog nu att klara av att tvätta på egen hand.

Snösmältningen var i full gång, och vattnet i älven forsade högt och vilt. Men det kunde inte dränka ljudet av flickornas gräl. Det var hårda ord de sa till varann, sådant man snart ångrar. De glömde både tvätten och älven, och den ljushåriga flickan slant på en sten och föll i det iskalla vattnet.

Den andra flickan ropade till och räckte henne sin hand. Men det var för sent, och hon stod ensam kvar på stranden och grät.

Den ljushåriga flickan kunde inte simma, så hon drunknade. Älvens vatten bar henne långt därifrån. Ömsom flöt hon, ömsom sjönk hon, tills älven nådde slätterna där den bredde ut sig, vindlande och långsam. Hennes långa hår fastnade i ett videsnår vid stranden. Fiskarna åt på henne och korparna hackade ut hennes ögon, tills det ingenting fanns kvar utom de vita benen på botten, och hennes gyllene hår, som satt fast i snåret och flöt ut i vattnet som sjögräs.

Om sommaren kom en spelman vandrande förbi, och han såg håret som glimmade i solen. De vita benen ropade på honom, och han vadade ut och hämtade upp dem ur dyn. Tålmodigt trasslade han loss hårtestarna från snåret, för han kunde se att de hade något att säga.

Spelmannen tog hennes bröstben och byggde sig en harpa. Han tvinnade håret till strängar, och tog revbenen till att spänna upp strängarna, och av de små, späda benen från hennes fingrar gjorde han tapplor. När harpan var färdig, stämde han den och slog an på strängarna, och han hade aldrig hört en vackrare klang.

Han var en kringvandrande spelman som spelade för mat och husrum, och för den betalning han kunde få. Många var de marknader och fester han spelade på under den sommaren. Men fast harpans klang var ren och klar, så höll den tyst om sina hemligheter, eller talade i vart fall inte om dem för honom.

Om hösten när björklöven blev gula som harpans strängar, reste spelmannen upp längs älven till de små fjällnära byarna. När han stannade till i en by höll de på att ställa till med bröllop, och han erbjöd sig att stanna och spela på festen.

Som du kanske har gissat, så var det den mörkhåriga flickan som skulle gifta sig. Fast hon sörjde sin döda styvsyster, så hade hon bestämt sig för att gifta sig med pojken som uppvaktade henne. Han var inte sämre än någon annan hon kunde ha valt, och hans far hade stora marker.

Hela byn kom till bröllopet, och många släktingar och vänner från andra byar dessutom. Det skulle bli en storslagen fest, och brudens klänning var vit som snö och broderad med riktiga pärlor, även om hon inte såg så lycklig ut som en brud borde vara.

Spelmannen tänkte slå an en brudmarch i dur, men när hans fingrar rörde vid strängarna klang de i moll. När hon hörde harpan spela, blev bruden så vit i ansiktet som den klänning hon bar. Hon lämnade sin fars sida och tog harpan från spelmannens händer.

Harpan talade till henne så som den aldrig gjort förut. Hon spelade tills tårarna rann hos de som lyssnade. Hon spelade barnet ur moderns knä, och barken från det hårdaste träd, och vattnet ur älvens fåra.

Men hon kunde inte spela sin älskade från dödens famn.

När hon spelat klart vände hon och gick. Hon lämnade sin mor och sin far och sin brudgum och sin by. Jag vet inte vart hon gick, men jag vet att hon tog harpan med sig. Under åren som kom blev hon vida berömd i landet för sitt spelande, och hennes musik rörde vid hjärtat på alla som lyssnade.


End file.
